Oborozuki Yo
by ItsAZeldaThing
Summary: My parents are dead. That horrific image is burned into my mind for now and forever. Full summary inside! LXOC. Rated M for a reason. Am never gonna finish this.


**Oborozuki yo**

Full Summary;

My parents are dead. That horrific image is burned into my mind for now and forever. Everything was just a blur, but its there. But there is on thing I am certain of…I am gonna find my parent's murderers, and make them pay for what they did. LXOC. M for a reason, you know that. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!

--

This old man came to my door, about 3 days ago. He said that I have great potential, and I would be fully accepted at his orphanage. Obviously I declined the offer, I didn't even know this guy. But straight after he showed his credentials, I knew he was no phoney. So I went with him, I found out his name, but he told me to call him 'Watari' so I did. And there I was, a 16 year old sitting in the dark in 1995.

I didn't remove myself from my room for quite a few days, I didn't really know were I was. I liked to sing a Japanese song at midnight, my mother sang it to me when I was young. I swear I felt a presence standing outside the door once, but I shook it off as a feeling of shock and longing for them to be here. It was another lonely midnight a few days after that, so I sang it again;

_Nano hana batake ni, iri hi usure  
Miwatasu yamano hakasu mifukashi  
Harukaze soyofuku sora o mireba  
Yuzukikakarite nioi awashi.  
Sato wa no hokagemo mori no iro mo,  
Tanaka no komichi o tadoru hiro mo  
Kawazu no nakunemo kane no tomo  
Sanagara kasumeru oborozuki yo._

Someone had joined in. From the other side of the door. Only me and my mother knew that. Who else knew it? I had to see. I slowly moved along to the door. Being careful not to step on anything, I managed to get to the door without making a sound. I grabbed the brass door knob, and through the door open. To catch whoever it was by surprise.

"That is a lovely singing voice you have there" It was a boy. His raven dark hair was messy, he had a plain white t-shirt on, and plain jeans, and to top it of, mysterious black eyes, with bags, making them look bigger and more mysterious than they already were.

"Who are you?"

"Please call me Ryuzaki, and who are you?"

"I'm…Saiyo""Ahhh, Japanese as well I take it?"

"Half, Mother Japanese, Father English"

"We have a lot in common" He smiled,

"I suppose…"

"But the question which intrigues me most…Why are you up so late?"

"I suppose I cant sleep, since the…"

"I understand, would you like to join me outside? It's a stunning night"

"Um, no thanks, I don't know my way round this place well enough to be stargazing with a boy I have only just met"

"Perfect"

"What?"

"I could have been anyone, and you recognised that immediately and declined my offer, that proves you have a good mind, now tell me, Saiyo Aroma Takami, who do you think I really am?"This took me by surprise, this guy was not just a normal guy…

"…Erm…You have got to be someone clever, could you possibly be L, that 'The worlds youngest and greatest detective?'"

"Your deductions are correct, I am L

"This guy? Highly unlikely, but also highly likely,

"How can I be sure you are telling the truth? Many people have tried to pass as L, you, just could be really good at it"

"Very Good, but, I am telling the truth, I have the scars to prove it"

"Scars?"

"Imbedded in my brain, all those murders have taken their toll, but not necessarily for the worst"

"But wait, why were you hanging around my door?"

"I was just curious"

"Right…" I sighed, I was hungry, very random thoughts, "Were is the canteen?" I asked

"Your hungry? I was thinking the same way, follow me"

So that was my first meeting with L, and the midnight meetings carried on for some weeks, and so we became great friends. But one night;

I was getting the same physique as L, dark bags and dark eyes, he immediately mentioned this while we were snaking one night,

"Your becoming to look like me"

"I know that"

"Maybe you will need to sleep it off"

"I cant sleep, those memories will come back"

"How can you be sure?"

"I can feel it"

"Would it help for me to be there?"

"What?"

"When you fall asleep, maybe you will sleep sounder"

"Maybe…I will try though, I have been feeling the affects of not sleeping"

"Good, my guess you know the way back, I need to get something"

"Sure" I stood up from my seat and walked down the dark corridor and into my room and sat on my bed and waited for L to return.

He returned a few minutes later with his arm behind his back, obviously hiding something.

"Got what you needed?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"This" He pulled out a small black panda bear teddy and handed it to me,

"Its very cute, but what is it for?"

"It's for you" He sat down in his usual fashion, crouched down on the chair,

"Why?"

"Just a present from me to you...And it may make yoy sleep better when I am not here"

"I am quite flattered Ryuzaki, thank you" I placed it beside my pillow, and settled down to sleep, and looked at him uncertainly,

"I will be here, don't worry"

"...Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because you are my first friend, and you are quite dear to me"

This little comment made my tear ducts swell a little with tears, I blinked them of,

"Thank you…I suppose, you are my first true friend as well, none of my other friends have done anything like this for me"

He smiled and nodded "Get to sleep now"

"Yes yes of course" and I closed my eyes and almost instantly I fell into a deep slumber. And almost instantly, the memories came back;

_A great crash came from the kitchen and I let out some screams. Mum of course came rushing from upstairs and scooped me up and ran back up the stairs, into her bedroom and locking the door behind her. A flash. Then the door was broken open and my mother was slaughtered on the floor, my father behind her, blood splattered all over the cream walls, I started screaming again…._

A woke up instantly and sat up quickly, my breathing erratic and I was covered in sweat.

"It's okay, its gone now" L said from beside my bed, stood up and carefully, softly patting my shoulder.

"R-Ryuzaki, It was terrible and-and" I whimpered,

"Shhhh, Its okay"

I instantly burst out into tears and tightly pulled L into a hug, making him fall over and onto my bed.

"Oh s-sorry R-R-Ryuzaki" I released him from my grip,

"It's okay" He sat back down gingerly and quite flustered,

There was a awkward silence. Recovered from my ordeal and said;

"I wont be able to sleep anymore tonight…"

"Well, I have been working on this case…Maybe you could help me on it?"

"Really? What is it?"

"Murder, A young 13 year old girl was found a couple of nights ago, the killer left some…interesting clues, like a book left open on a certain page, but I cant seem to decipher what it means…."

"What is the clue?"

"There seemed to be posters on her wall before she was killed, all but one poster was taken down, the left over poster was of a series of books that the girl must have liked, it does not lead to anything at all, no side notes, nothing"

"Have you checked underneath?"

"Of course, and again, nothing"

"Show me the photographs, if you may" I stood up and headed to the door, I stopped when L was not following behind, he was still staring at the bed, "Your coming, I hope"

"…Yes, sorry, I…was thinking about something, lets go" He stood up and walked out the door, he was acting strangely…What was up?

--

End of chapter one, maybe this will turn out to be a series?


End file.
